EPIC DREAM: Things Best Left Untouched
by Arandomdude345
Summary: Fanboy and Chum Chum have messed up Phineas and Ferb's latest invention, and now they have imported evil counterparts of themselves into the multi universe, and they are stuck in theirs. Can they and others escape and stop these evil peeps before they corrupt the real worlds? Rated "T" for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

EPIC DREAM: Things Best Left Untouched

**(As of right now, I'm totally at a writer's block for my other story, so I decided to start uploading one of my other stories while I figure out how to do my other one.)**

_In an undisclosed location, two boys ducked behind a dumpster._

_They watched as a character walked by, apparently looking for them._

"_Do you think he saw us?" One of them asked the other._

"_I don't think so," the other said, "let's go."_

_The two hurried down the alley and soon came to a brick wall. One of them tapped on the wall in a special way._

_Instantly the floor dropped away, and the two fell into a room._

_A short pudgy man walked up to them. "Did you get it?"_

_One of the boys said: "Yeah, Romeo, we got it!"_

_The other boy showed them the large pizza they got from the nearby pizza place._

"_Even getting a pizza is hard now since they took over," the first boy said as he took a bite._

"_But it'll be even harder to get anyone out of there," the other one said, motioning to the large building sitting there off in the distance, "sigh, I wish something would happen that would make this easier…"_

(Danville)

One morning in July, Phineas and Ferb had just finished breakfast and were, as usual, wondering what to do today.

Candace of course, was not amused. Mom had left for the store, and she was sure they would be up to something.

"Ok, Phineas," Candace said, "You are staying inside today, because if you go outside, you'll build, oh, I don't know, a portal to an alternate dimension or something."

"We could always build one in here," Phineas said.

Candace couldn't fight that logic, so she went outside for a walk, but not before saying that they were so busted.

"Ferb, at the risk of doing something incredibly cliché, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Before long, Isabella and the rest had arrived.

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked.

"Building a portal to another dimension!" said Phineas.

"Um, what about all those other worlds we found not so long ago?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, last night I had this strange feeling that there was an alternate dimension to Danville somewhere," Phineas said, "but I just couldn't put my finger on it*****, so, as Candace suggested, we're building a portal to a dimension alternate to the one we're in."

"So if we were elsewhere, like say, Dimmsdale or Amity Park, would the portal show alternate dimensions of those worlds?" Baljeet asked.

"Probably."

Phineas turned it on, and a dimension appeared.

"Let's go!" Phineas said.

(Insert musical montage of the kids exploring)

(Meanwhile, somewhere else…)

In a small house in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner was busy playing the latest Crash Nebula game.

"You know, sport, you can do more than play video games all summer," Wanda said.

"Yeah, like watch TV!" Cosmo said.

Wanda gave him a look.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Timmy's door. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof retreated into the fish bowl.

Timmy's parents rushed in dressed like they were going somewhere.

"Oh, Timmy," Dad said, "We just won the 'Win A Parents Only Trip To Alabama Sweepstakes' so we're going to be gone for the next few days."

"Are you sure I can't come?" Timmy asked.

"Well, it's parents only, Timmy," Mom said, "but we called Vicky to come babysit."

Vicky walked up from behind them, prompting Timmy to dive under the bed with a yell.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, we get along just fine, don't we twerp- I mean, darling?" Vicky said in a saccharine tone.

Timmy didn't reply, and for good reason, he was no longer under the bed.

(?)

POOF

"Whoa, what is this place?" Timmy wondered. Having just wished to go anywhere else, Timmy didn't really expect a pinkish colored area with giant floating baby heads floating around.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Timmy screamed, spinning around, only to run straight into someone.

"Oh hi Timmy," Phineas said, "we're just exploring alternate universes to Danville."

"Cool!" Timmy said. He looked at the controls. "Hey, Phin! How about an alternate one to Dimmsdale?"

"Go ahead, Timmy," Phineas replied, "We're not really looking for anything anyway."

Timmy entered in "Dimmsdale" and a medieval version of Dimmsdale appeared.

"All right! This is fun!" Timmy yelled, "I'm gonna look for more!"

(Meanwhile)

Among the people getting off the latest flight from Galaxy Hills Interdimensional Airport, were two boys dressed like superheroes, drinking their favorite frozen beverage.

"Wow, Fanboy," Chum Chum said as they looked around, "this place looks almost as colorful as back home!"

"I wonder what kind of comic books they have here!" Fanboy replied as they headed on.

They walked chatting about comics and other thing that folks like them would talk about, when they started walking by Phineas and Ferb's house, where Candace was busy trying to call Linda.

"Hey, I know her!" Fanboy said, "That's those two weird shaped kids' sister!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum walked up. Candace noticed them. "Oh no, not those two annoying geeks!" she thought.

"Hi, Candace," Chum Chum said, "are your brothers home?"

Candace, desperate to get out of talking to them said: "Uh, yeah, I'll go get them!" She ran into the house without even shutting the door and up to her room.

The two boys looked inside and noticed Phineas and Ferb's invention in the living room.

"Hey, Fanboy, I think they made that!" C.C. said.

As if on cue, Phineas jumped out to take a breather.

"Hi, guys!" Phineas said, "we just made a portal to alternate dimensions, you guys wanna check it out?"

"Cool!" Fanboy said, "maybe there's a world where Man-Arctic is king of Galaxy Hills!"

"Or maybe one where Kyle is a rhino!" C.C. added.

The two ran up to the controls and attempted to type in the name of their town, but wound up breaking a wire that neither one of them noticed.

Suddenly the portal began sparking. "I think something's wrong with it!" Fanboy said.

Ferb, Timmy, and the others evacuated the portal as it really went to town.

"Take cover!" Baljeet shrieked.

Everyone hid behind various pieces of furniture and suddenly, the portal let out a loud whining sound before slowing down, only making a quiet whirring noise.

Cautiously, the kids came out from hiding, and saw that the portal was tuned to an area that looked like Phineas and Ferb's house, but it looked to be in shambles.

But that wasn't the only thing they noticed, what they really noticed was a tall person, completely covered in a blackish colored robe, and a short, somewhat brutish man standing beside him.

No one dared to speak. Even Fanboy and Chum Chum seemed surprised.

The only noise was that of a door upstairs slamming and Candace yelling: "Phineas, Ferb, if you just leveled the living room, I'm gonna tell-"

Candace froze as she saw the two strange men standing there.

For a moment, Candace stood there in shock, before she slowly reached for the phone.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure whipped out a strange looking weapon and fired a strange looking bubble at Candace.

Candace stopped moving, and her hair turned black.

"You are now my minion," the cloaked figure said in a voice that sounded oddly familiar, "you will take over this world and stop anyone in your way."

Candace nodded, "Yes, master."

"Phineas," Isabella whispered, "what's going on? I'm scared, what did they do to Candace?"

"Maybe they brainwashed her or something," Timmy suggested.

Before anyone said anything else, the cloaked figure pointed at the children and said: "Bop them!"

Candace lunged towards the kids, who all screamed and ran for the portal.

They ran in with the brainwashed Candace still in hot pursuit and through the decrepit version of Phineas and Ferb's house, throwing things behind themselves to try to slow Candace down.

Eventually, a brick made contact with Candace's head and she fell down, and also went back to normal.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head, then, noticing the wrecked house yelled: "PHINEAS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Nothing Candace," Phineas said quietly, "I don't even know where we are…."

Nervously, the kids carefully left the house and out the door. What they saw out there took their breath away.

It seemed to be night, and this alternate dimension seemed to be a rather grim version of Danville. It reminded Phineas and his friends of something, but they just could put their finger on it**.***

"Fanboy, I'm scared," Chum Chum said, "Where are we?"

(Meanwhile)

The two strange people stared after them as they retreated into the portal.

"Wham Wham," the tall one said, "destroy it."

The short guy smashed the portal to bits with one punch.

"This world should be easy."

END CHAPTER 1 (**Thus begins this other story. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Fairly Oddparents, or Fanboy and Chum Chum. Hmmm, who knows what Phineas, Fanboy and the rest will find out in this strange new world, maybe, there's a dark secret, or something else? Stay tuned, and drop a review if you want.)**

**(*: Allusions to "Phineas and Ferb Across The 2****nd**** Dimension". Before you ask, the new world that the kids are in is not the Alternate Danville as featured in that film.)**

**(Warning: Yes, I'm aware that Fanboy and Chum Chum are in this story, they gonna play a bigger role in a little while, but, if you're among those people who don't really like them and their show, **_**PLEASE**_** don't spam the reviews with obscenity laden dialog saying how much the show sucks and how Invader Zim needs to come back.) (This hasn't happened to me, personally, but I've seen it happen.) **


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown World

EPIC DREAM: Things Best Left Untouched

(Again, I own none of these characters)

Phineas and the others walked down the decrepit sidewalk, observing the messy area.

"I wonder what happened here that caused this to happen," Isabella said.

Whatever happened, it wasn't pretty, considering the condition of this area, which seemed to be abandoned.

Timmy's mind wandered over to the two strange men who brainwashed Candace and chased them into this bleak area.

"Who were they? They didn't really look friendly."

"They sounded like they were from Fanboy and Chum Chum's world," Phineas thought, "considering that they ordered Candace to 'bop' us."

"It must've been Boog and Lenny!" Chum Chum chirped, "They must be really evil in this world!"

Problem was, the other guy couldn't have been Lenny, unless he had been putting on a few pounds, and the other guy had been too skinny to be Boog, in fact, neither of them looked very much like them. Now that they thought about it, the burly guy had kinda looked like a big mean version of Chum Chum.

"So how will we get back?" Buford asked as he flicked Baljeet's ear, "we can't stay here forever."

Timmy turned to talk to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, who had been disguised as some mice.

"I wish we were back in our own universe!" Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, only for them to peter out.

"Sorry Timmy," Wanda said, "Da Rules say that you can only make wishes in your own universe."

Timmy groaned. "I swear they keep adding those rules right when I don't need them!"

"Phineas," Candace said, "Can you make another portal back to home?"

"I would Candace, but our tools are back at home."

"Well, we could look for some!" Candace said, nearly panicking.

So they started looking, but only for a short time, because suddenly, someone yelled: "What are they doing here? Get them!"

Startled, the kids looked up to see two strange figures on motorcycles zooming towards them. One had unkempt blond hair and some very rusty looking braces, while the other was bald and was wearing a bomber jacket and was holding a grenade.

"It's Chester and AJ!" Timmy yelled, "Er, well, their alternate versions."

Alt-AJ tossed the grenade he was holding toward Fanboy and Chum Chum, who jumped out of the way just as it exploded.

"Hey! What did we ever do to you?" Fanboy yelled.

They spun back around and were preparing to toss another grenade at them, but then they stopped.

"Hey, Hester," Alt-AJ said, "they aren't them, they look…normal."

They turned off their motorcycles and walked cautiously up to them.

"Are you Fanman and Wham Wham?" Alt-Chester asked the two geeks.

"Uh, no, but our names are Fanboy and Chum Chum! Just look at our underwear!" Fanboy said cheerfully.

The two alts looked at each other confused, then looked back at the kids and said: "Come with us, you've got some explaining to do!"

Everyone piled onto the motorcycles and zoomed off.

"Who are Fanman and Wham Wham?" Timmy asked one of the two boys.

"We can't talk about it out here!" Alt-AJ said, "Someone will see us! We have to get somewhere safe!"

(Meanwhile, back in Real-Danville)

Linda was driving home from the store, only to encounter traffic going into their neighborhood.

Cars were at a standstill, and people were standing all around, many of them looking somewhat strange.

Linda honked the horn, but nothing happened, except that the people turned to look in her direction.

The strange tall man walked up to them and said: "Go and find more people, we need as many as we can get!"

"Yes, master," they all said without looking, and they all started running around, but most went in Linda's direction.

"What on earth?" Linda thought, then, noticing all the people were running towards HER, quickly turned the car around and sped away.

The people didn't even stop, and kept chasing, but Linda managed to evade them by getting on the highway. The brainwashed people then scattered.

The tall man shook his head. "Sooner or later they'll find more worlds within this realm, Wham Wham, if there are multiple worlds in our realm, then there should be some in this one."

The two turned and started heading toward the Danville Interdimensional Airport.

END CHAPTER TWO (**Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, but it seemed all that could fit here. By the way, the alternate versions of Chester and AJ are named Hester and JJ. Things should start really rolling in the next chapter, so stay tuned…)**


	3. Chapter 3: Darker, But Not Edgier

EPIC DREAM: Things Best Left Untouched

Chapter 3: Darker, But Not Edgier

(Alternate World)

The motorcycles pulled up to a stop in an alley, and Hester and JJ walked up to the wall, knocking on it in a certain way.

"You guys might want to walk up here on this mat," JJ said.

Phineas and the others complied, and soon they dropped through into an area below the ground.

"Hey Romeo," Hester called, "we found some strange people outside who haven't been captured!"

The short pudgy man looked up from the book he was reading, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa, boys!" he cried, pointing at Fanboy and Chum Chum, "who are they?"

"I'm not sure," JJ said, "but they're not Fanman and Wham Wham."

"Well, since we're here at this safe place," Timmy said, "can you tell us who this 'Fanman and Wham Wham' are?"

"You'd better pull up a chair," Romeo said.

_Apparently, this alternate world was one where, just like the real world, they faced the problem with being stuck in their subconscious forever by the bad guys of their worlds. They managed to stop them, but with one minor difference. _

_**(Quick Reminder from the Author: you may remember from "EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic" that Chum Chum inadvertently helped Perry figure out how to rescue the people who had been trapped.)**_

_In this world, however, after rescuing Fanboy's counterpart, the two didn't want to give up the hats, considering that whatever thought became real, so, whilst Perry's counterpart Jerry rescued everyone, they goofed around, and somehow managed to defeat the bad guys with their wild imaginations like it was nothing. They became heroes, but as time went by, they became greedy, and began imagining all sorts of stuff to happen, a lot of it not very good. People's attempts to get them to lose the hats failed. Finally, Fanboy and Chum Chum's counterparts wished that they were older, and they became two very greedy adults, and the wishing began to take a darker turn. _

_Ultimately, they wished to be kings of this alternate world, and things began to look bad. Everyone tried to stop them, but everyone who tried wound up being brainwashed into mindless minions who were to find and capture anyone who didn't want this to happen. (Read: pretty much everyone.) Romeo and his brother Louie, Mario and Luigi's alternate counterparts, managed to rescue who they could and now they hid out in these cellars, only coming out every so often to get supplies, and even that was hard to do, considering that Fanman and Wham Wham's minions still roamed, looking for them. All this happening while Fanman and Wham Wham continued to take over worlds, without anyone to stop them._

Everyone sat there in shock.

"Chum Chum, I'm glad we got rid of those hats," Fanboy said to his pal, "I can't believe we could have done this!"

Then Fanboy turned back to Romeo and asked: "Do they still look like us?" Fanboy asked.

"Well, yes," Romeo said, "They're grown up, but they still kinda look the same."

Phineas and the others suddenly went pale.

"Romeo," Candace said, "I think they have gotten into our world."

"What!? How?"

Phineas explained how their alternate portal was broken, which trapped them here, and two strange men in theirs.

Romeo turned even paler than they had just a moment ago.

"That's not good, if they have gotten into your universe, then they'll turn that into a horrible place too!" he cried.

"How will we get back?" Chum Chum squeaked.

Everyone turned to Phineas and Ferb.

"Well, we don't have any tools; we left them back home; do you have any, Romeo?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not sure," Romeo said, "I think we lost them a while ago when Louie had a close encounter with one of the minions; but there are probably some at the hardware store, though it's awfully dangerous to go alone.

You guys might not know how to be out there without getting captured, so a few of us will go with you so you don't get hurt."

After saying this, Romeo went into a back room, coming back a moment later with Hester and JJ, as well as a short kid with poofy brown hair clad in jeans and a leather vest, a tall moustached guy, a wallaby with a camouflage patterned jacket on, and a bespectacled kid whose ears appeared to be on top of his head. Phineas and the others could tell that these were the alternate versions of Mac, Luigi, Rocko, and Arthur.

"These guys will accompany you, and will lead you down the safer way to the nearest hardware store." Romeo said.

"How far away is it?" Timmy asked.

"About two miles."

"Darn."

"But Hester and JJ probably wouldn't mind if you borrowed their motorcycles. You'll probably get there in no time."

It was decided that Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb would stay behind.

"Well, we'll be off then," Phineas said as they went up a stairway.

"Be careful!" Romeo warned, "If you're captured, you may never be seen normal again."

(Let's go!)

They sped off on the motorcycles (Boy, they must be some awfully big motorcycles!) to the west.

"This is the best time to get out and run errands," Art (Alt-Arthur) said, "Most of the minions are on patrol in the upper portion of the universe." He motioned above him towards the other worlds, which looked similar to the world they were currently on, rather drab and not very colorful.

"We usually don't do much except get food, usually from that pizza place right there," he continued, pointing towards a rickety looking pizza parlor, "The owner operates underground and makes food for us and other people in hiding, this is the first time in a while that we went to get something other than food."

They had gone about a mile when Fanboy noticed something.

"Hey, is that one of your friends over there?" he asked, pointing to something moving around nearby.

"No, I don't think I've seen him before," Louie said.

Suddenly, the person spun around and charged towards them, along with a few others.

"I don't think he's friendly!" Candace yelled.

The drivers hit the gas and zoomed off, the people running after them.

"We should be able to evade them, unless they brought a brainwashed animal with them." Marshall (Alt-Mac) said.

"Why is that?" Candace asked.

As if answering their question, a huge monster suddenly jumped out from behind a building. It appeared to be a huge brainwashed version of Spike. (**As in, the Spike from Rugrats.**)

"The animals turn into monsters," said Marshall.

"AUGH," everyone yelled as the motorcycles lurched forward with the monster not far behind.

Luckily, because Monster-Spike was so much bigger, he couldn't get into some of the smaller nooks and crannies that everyone else could. Eventually, he gave up the chase and ran off into the distance.

"That was close," Timmy said, "and you have to deal with these all the time?"

"Well, it's usually only people," Bucko (Alt-Rocko) said, "but we meet those from time to time."

In the meantime, they quickly zoomed back around onto the main road and found the hardware store not long after.

They got the tools they needed and prepared to head back to the hideout.

"Looks like this might be a short trip after all!" Phineas said.

"Looks like this'll be a short story!" Timmy said. (**Arrrgh Timmy, have you been taking lessons from Eddy?**)

They hopped back on the motorcycles and started back…but without the realization that Phineas and Timmy might be wrong…

END CHAPTER 3 (**Once again, I own none of these characters. Can't think of anything here to say really, except to drop a review if you want. Stay tuned…)**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Out Of Here

EPIC DREAM: Things Best Left Untouched

Chapter 4: Let's Get Out Of Here

(*** LOL, It seems that the Dark World music from that game should be played at this point)**

They managed to get back to the hideout without much trouble. After dropping through the mat again, Phineas and Ferb started working on another portal.

"Are you guys going to come with us?" Fanboy asked the alternates.

"We'd better not," said Art, "If Fanman and Wham Wham aren't here, we can probably try rescuing people stuck as their minions or just plain ol stuck without too much trouble."

"Well, good luck with that!" Timmy said.

After about ten minutes, the portal was ready.

"Well, we're not really that far away if you want to stop by in our world!" Phineas said, "Until then, see you around!"

The kids jumped in, and were soon on their way.

"Sigh," Hester said, "I think I'll miss them."

"Well, we should get Romeo and get started with another rescue attempt." said Louie.

Louie went into the back room, only to find that Romeo wasn't there.

"That's funny," he said, "hey, Romeo? You in here?"

Something sneaked up behind him, and smacked his head, Louie fell out cold.

"Hey Louie, what's taking you so long?" Marshall asked.

A brainwashed person suddenly burst out of the room. It was Romeo!

"Wha-, how'd they get Romeo?" Bucko stammered.

Just then, brainwashed people ran out of other places and charged towards them.

"Let's get out of here!"

They hurried up the stairs, managing to avoid getting zapped by the minions.

"What do we do?" Bucko asked.

"I guess we have to do this on our own…" answered Art.

With that, they hopped on the motorcycles and zoomed off towards Fanman and Wham Wham's Fanlair.

(Meanwhile)

Phineas and the rest found themselves in another alternate version of the EPIC DREAM, in this one; everyone was a freaky big eyed creature.

"AUGH," Timmy yelled as one of them ran towards them.

Phineas hit the controls, and they shot off to a different one,

In this one, the tables were turned, as it was bad versions of themselves and others trying to destroy the world, and the bad guys of their world were trying to stop them.

"Hey, can we stay here for a while; I want to see how this ends!" Fanboy yelled.

Too late, Phineas had already hit the controls and they were off again.

(A montage of them running through alternate worlds like in P&FAT2ndD would probably be appropriate here)

Many of the worlds they encountered were weird, (like the one where everyone was headless, were food items, or just kept on eating each other nonstop) some were bad, (like the one where the bad guys had won) and of course, ones mandatory in fan fictions like these where everyone was gender flipped, was Pokemon, or was ponies.

"How much more do we need to go through to get back home?" Candace groaned as they took a breather in a world where everything was in a rather grungy art style.

"Probably just a few more and we'll be back," Phineas said.

Soon, everyone was ready to go, and Phineas hit the controls again.

This time, they wound up in a very dark world which seemed like the one seen in "Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past".*****

"What is this place?!" Isabella cried in shock.

Wherever this place was, it seemed really bad. There was smog everywhere, and the buildings and other places were in even worse condition than in the first alternate world.

They began to look around for any signs of life, soon finding what looked like someone from Retroville standing nearby.

Upon seeing them, the guy spun around and rushed towards them.

"AUGH!" The kids scattered, and, in the confusion, the guy wound up destroying the portal.

"NO!" Phineas yelled.

The guy rubbed his head and looked around. "Oh my gosh…"

Isabella cautiously walked up. "Sir, are you ok?"

The guy turned. "How are you not brainwashed?"

That seemed familiar, and then the fellow noticed Phineas and Ferb. His face contorted into an angry glare.

"You!" he said, and suddenly charged at them.

Phineas and Ferb jumped out of the way just as a fist would have probably broken Ferb's nose.

"Hey, what'd they ever do to you?" Timmy yelled indignantly.

The man turned, still mad. "I'll tell you what they did! They brought these two nasty people into our world with an invention of theirs, and they ruined the multi universe!"

Everyone was floored. Mainly because they realized that they WERE back home, but they had wound up in the future, a future where no one had stopped Fanman and Wham Wham.

END CHAPTER 4 (**Wow, this story is getting a little dark, but it'll probably be looking up soon…well, anyway, you can drop a review if you want.)**


End file.
